Big Secrets
by 97rockstarr
Summary: This is a Jeanne/Tony fic if you dont like the pairing to bad. Tony has a secret that the NCIS team doesn't know about. No it is not Jeanne.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know that not everyone is a big fan of Jeanne/Tony and I'm not that much of a fan either, but read it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

An obnoxious ringing noise filled the air followed by cursing. Tony DiNozzo sat up in his bed holding his head in his hands. "I hate Mondays," he complained. He glanced around the room and that's when he saw it. It was right outside his door in the hallway. It looked disgusting and smelled five times worse. "Gross," he groaned as the memories of the last night returned to him. He went to his kitchen and grabbed a bunch of paper towels; he then went to his bedroom hallway and started wiping up the vomit. When he was done he picked up his house phone and called Ridgewood Middle School. "Hi, this is Anthony DiNozzo," he said talking to the school nurse. "Aimee won't be coming to school today, she got food poisoning last night."

"Oh, what a shame. We certainly will miss her," said Ms. Rauer, the school nurse. "I hope she feels better soon."

"So do I, goodbye," said Tony.

"Bye," responded Ms. Rauer sounding too happy for the fact that a student was sick.

Tony walked to his living room and glanced down deciding what to do. Should he pick her up and walk her to her bedroom or should he let her stay down here. Deciding on the last one, not wanting anymore puke on his hands he grabbed a bucket and hair tie and walked over to his secret daughter. All the while trying to come up with an excuse to tell many different people.

**Keep reading and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know that not everyone is a big fan of Jeanne/Tony and I'm not that much of a fan either, but read it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

Tony grabbed his phone and called his boss, feeling slightly nervous. "Um… hey boss. I um… can't come in today," he said rather shakily.

"And why would that be DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs rather menacingly.

"I'm sick," Tony blurted out. He braced himself for yelling but after a few seconds of no sound he glanced down at his screen and saw that he had been disconnected. "All right then. Now for the hard part." Tony felt his heart grow heavier when he reached the J's in his contact list. His girlfriend had been looking forward to this particular date for almost a month, and he couldn't believe he had to take it away from her. But his daughter came first, even with ladies. When the phone stopped ringing and he heard her all to unfamiliar voice on the other line he put on a fake smile. "Hey babe," said Tony noting the to much enthusiasm in his voice.

"All right Tony, what is it?" Jeanne asked, knowing that even Tony couldn't be that enthused about something.

"You know that I love very much right?" Tony asked.

Jeanne could hear the guilt in his voice and started to panic. "Tony is everything okay?"

"Well, no. Not everything," responded Tony wishing that it was just a bad dream. "You know that date we have for tonight?"

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it all month," said Jeanne. "Why?"

"Well…" started Tony.

"No, Tony! You can't do this to be! You can't cancel not now. I all ready got someone to cover my shift," screamed Jeanne while Tony moved the receiver away from his ear.

"Look, Jeanne. It's not that I want to cancel. I really don't, it's just… something came up." Said Tony after all the yelling receded.

"What was more important than our date?" asked Jeanne sounded extremely annoyed.

Tony knew that he only had one choice if he wanted to keep her from breaking up with him. He knew that they had been through too much to let a little vomit ruin all of it. After Jeanne had found out the truth about Tony, he had all most lost her. But they both had known that his feelings had changed and they both knew that they were in love. So Tony knew that it was time to come clean. No more secrets at all, besides, he thought, the first secret was far worst than the last he hoped. "Look Jeanne, you're a doctor, and I might need a doctor. Do you think you might wanna come by my house today?" Tony asked.

"Tony are you okay. I mean you're not hurt are you?" Jeanne asked the panic returning to her voice.

"I'm completely fine, but there's something you need to see. Or know about. I'm not really sure which. I think it may be both?" said Tony starting to ponder out loud.

"I'll be there in five minutes," said Jeanne hurriedly, obviously worrying about her boyfriend.

Tony hung up his phone and walked over to his daughter. He had no idea how he was going to break this news to Jeanne. He was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't notice Aimee starting to stir.

"Dad! Why am I not in school!" Aimee screamed. Just before clutching her stomach and grabbing for the bucket.

Tony was so shocked at the sudden interruption that he fell off the couch. When he saw what was happening before him. He moved over to sit next to his daughter and started to rub circles on her back, knowing quit well that it's not fun throwing up.

"Oh, that's why," Aimee, said when she was finally able to breath after her long fit of losing her food.

"Yeah," said Tony moving his hand from her back to her forehead checking her temperature. "Oh My God! Aimee you're burning up," exclaimed Tony. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen much to Aimee's amusement. He was back in less than a minute with a thermometer. He shoved it in Aimee's mouth and started pacing.

A minute later when it finally beeped and Aimee was blue from holding in her laughs Tony turned around and grabbed the thermometer.

"You're at one-hundred and one. Go up stairs. If it goes any higher your going to the hospital," ordered Tony.

"But dad," whined Aimee.

"Sorry Bambi, but you have to." Stated Tony using his pet name for her.

"But there's no TV. Can't I just lay on the couch? I'll be really quit I promise. Plus it'll make it easier to check on me," pleaded Aimee.

"All right fine," said Tony giving up and not wanting to make Aimee argue. Then he remembered where his girlfriend was going. "Hey, I'm gonna have a friend come over. She's a doctor," said Tony trying to comfort both of them.

"Dad, I know she's your girlfriend," said Aimee. "And I'm guessing she doesn't know about me?"

"No, not yet." Said Tony.

Aimee felt her heart crack in half. She couldn't stand to hear the guilt in her dads voice. "Look, dad, it's okay. You're telling her now. Is this the same one with work?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Responded Tony.

"It'll be okay dad, just relax. Everyone loves me. I'm a DiNozzo." Laughed Aimee flashing a grin identical to one of Tony's.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

**All right, so not the most exciting thing but it gets better I promise, remember to review. Oh yeah, and if you haven't read **Old Acquaintences **read it, its by me too but it's TIVA. YAY! Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I know that not everyone is a big fan of Jeanne/Tony and I'm not that much of a fan either, but read it anyways. Ok so I'm not sure about the exact ages of the characters so some of it may be a little off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

Tony felt his heart go into his throat. He turned his attention to the door fast enough to get whip flash.

"Is that her?" Aimee asked.

"Um, yeah," Tony whispered.

"So are you gonna get the door, or should the sick person?" Aimee laughed.

"What, oh yeah. I'll be right back," Tony responded. He took one last glance at Aimee and then ran to get the front door. He took one last breath and then pulled the door handle. "Hey Jeanne, what's up?"

"Tony what's going on?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh, yeah, um," Tony took another gulp of air trying to decide how t tell her the truth. "Well um, why don't you follow me?" Tony finished meekly.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Jeanne asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just follow me?" Tony asked once more.

"Okay," responded Jeanne the worry not leaving her voice. She stepped over the threshold of the door and followed her boyfriend down the hallway, the whole time glancing over at him to make sure he was okay. When they arrived at the family room Jeanne stopped in her tracks. "Tony. Why is there a child in your family room?" Jeanne asked panic in her voice.

"She's sick," Tony responded Guilt filling his voice.

"But… how do you know her?" Jeanne asked, sounding more nervous by the minute.

"Look, Jeanne. You know the day when I told the truth about myself?"

"Of course I do Tony. Why?" Jeanne asked.

"Well I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth," responded Tony, starting to lean away from his girlfriend for fear of his life.

"Look, is this gonna take much longer?" Aimee asked, clearly enjoying herself.

Tony shot Aimee a dirty look. "She's my daughter," Tony blurted out.

"What!" shouted Jeanne. "You mean. Wait. Are you married?"

"What, no!" exclaimed Tony.

"Then, how?" questioned Jeanne.

"He was nineteen and drunk. It was his first spring break in Panama City," Aimee said as if it explained everything.

"So… what about her mom?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh, she… well. Hm, I um I think she's dead?" Aimee asked questioningly.

"She means…" interjected Tony. "She never was a part of our lives. She left the hospital before I could say goodbye and never told anyone where she went. Thank god, cause I hated that girl." Added Tony.

"You hated her?" asked Jeanne judgmentally.

"I was nineteen and drunk. It was my first spring break," said Tony.

"Okay, okay. So what's wrong?" asked Jeanne, still not noticing Aimee's green color.

"Well, Aimee," said Tony, nodding towards his daughter. "She's not exactly feeling well."  
Jeanne turned and stared at Aimee, finally noticing her green skin tone. She saw sweat on her forehead and vomit on the corner of her mouth. Then the corner of her eye caught the bucket. "What's her temperature?" Jeanne asked turning her attention back to Tony.

"One-hundred and one last time I checked," said Tony, worry returning to his voice.

"How long ago was that?" Jeanne asked, the doctor in her showing.

"Probably about half an hour ago," responded Tony.

"Okay, well we should probably take it again to make sure that it hasn't gone up," responded Jeanne.

Right before Tony could respond Aimee vomited again. "So, what happens if it goes up?" asked Tony, starring at Aimee.

"She should probably go to the hospital," said Jeanne sounding equally as worried as Tony.

"Why. Only really sick people go the hospital. She cant be that sick. Can she?" asked Tony.

"Well," but Jeanne was never able to finish her sentence, because Aimee fell off

the couch, dropping the bucket full of vomit in the process and lost consciences.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry if some of the medical stuff isn't correct, cause I'm sooooo not a doctor. Enjoy, and review! :)**

"Bambie!" exclaimed Tony, lunging forward and grabbing Aimee in his arms, before she hit the ground. Jeanne whipped out her cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. She then put her phone on speaker and wiped the vomit from around Aimee's mouth, giving her CPR.

Within minutes the ambulance sirens could be heard. Jeanne motioned for Tony to take over and meet the EMT's at the door.

"What's wrong?" the tallest of the three EMT's asked.

"Thirteen year old girl, vomiting, high fever, and loss of consciousness," Jeanne explained, leading them into the family room.

When Tony saw the EMT's he got up and walked to stand next to Jeanne watching the EMT's lift his daughter onto a stretcher and roll her out of the room, out of the house, and into the ambulance. Tony got up into the ambulance and held his hand out to Jeanne to help her in. He saw her hesitate to take his hand, but decided to ignore it.

Jeanne glanced over to Tony and saw that he was a nervous wreck. "Tony, I'm sure that she'll be okay," Jeanne said, trying to calm his nerves.

Tony just stared at Jeanne, as if he was looking through her and not at her.

"The doctors are taking her to my hospital. I'm friends with one of the ER doctors. She's the best there; I can make sure that she gets Aimee's case." Jeanne said hoping that it would help to calm down Tony.

"Okay, thanks," responded Tony, obviously still shaken by the chain of events that had happened recently. Suddenly the ambulance came to an abrupt halt. The EMT's rushed out the back door taking Aimee with them. Tony followed shakily behind, leaning on Jeanne for support. They followed the parade of EMT's through automatic sliding doors and into the ER room that was bustling with activity. Tony saw Aimee get pushed through another sets of sliding doors but felt himself being held in place. He looked down to see a short doctor stopping him from following his daughter.

"Your not allowed in their, doctors only," the short doctor explained.

"But that's my daughter!" exclaimed Tony.

"That's why we have a waiting room," the doctor explained, obviously annoyed.

"I want to be kept posted," Jeanne told the doctor threateningly. The doctor nodded and walked followed the EMT's into the operating room.

"She'll be okay, don't worry Tony," Jeanne told him comfortably rubbing his hand. Tony said nothing obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Tony kept thinking back to the exact moment when his daughter collapsed. He kept wondering what he had done wrong to have his daughter lose conciseness. He must be a terrible dad, was all he could think. He heard his girlfriend say something, but couldn't keep his head clear enough to understand what she said. He felt himself falling apart from the inside. He had been through so much turmoil in the past, but had made it through. He didn't think he could make it this time. It was different this time, it was his daughter. The one secret he had kept from everyone, even Gibbs. He had done everything in his power to keep her safe; to make sure that his work wouldn't affect her lively hood. Now after all he had done, after all the lies and secrets, she was still in danger for her life. He wanted to break down and cry. Now he would have to get through this by himself. After all, no one else knew bout her. Well Jeanne did, but he couldn't ask her to help him through this. No, he would have to do it alone. He just didn't know what he would do if Aimee didn't make it. Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer. He felt as if the walls were starting to move closer together.

"I'm gonna go get coffee," Tony said, accidentally knocking over the coffee table on his way up. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," replied Jeanne.

"Okay," said Tony, bending down to kiss her on the check, before making his was down the long white hallway.

He had no idea where he was going, but was just glad to get away from the room where his daughter's fate was laying, in other people's hands. He decided to try and get his mind off his daughter by thinking about work. He knew that they had just closed their case the day before and that there was a sexual harassment lecture today, so they had definitely found a new case to work on. Probably a cold case: murder, espionage, treason, theft, and identity theft. The options were endless. He pulled out his cell phone, about to call his partner when he noticed a mane of curly brown hair following in tow to a head of a marine cut salt and pepper.

Jeanne was sitting in her seat wondering how Tony was still able to walk. If this had been her child she would have broken down by now, but that's why she was so amazed by Tony. He never seemed to have a moment of weakness. He was always so brave, being people's rock, even when he needed one himself. He would sacrifice his own feelings just to make sure that anyone he cared about was okay. She wanted to go find him. To tell him that it was okay to cry, but thought better of it. When Aimee was done with her surgery she would have to stay at the hospital for at least one night for observation. She knew Tony would want to know immediately what room she was in, so she knew that it would be better to stay here and find out.

* * *

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be, there was no way that they could be here. At this exact hospital. He went to duck behind a payphone, when he started to see the back of his exotic's partners head, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed

"Oh, hi Zi. What are you Boss doing here?" Tony asked nonchalantly, or at least trying to.

Gibbs nodded his head toward Tony. Not needing to use words as usual. He knew something was up with Tony and wanted to find out what.

"Boss, I can explain," said Tony, guilt and something else that Gibbs couldn't idintify enter his face. But before Tony could say anything Jeanne appeared behind him. Now he had two things to explain to his team/family.

* * *

**All right guys. If you have read this far, than it means you like it (hopefully) so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. What's up? So here's the next chapter. By the way, remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

"Were waiting DiNozzo," commanded Gibbs, giving Tony a death stare.

"Well you see, it's kind of a funny story. You know that as a great movie," said Tony trying to change the topic. Gibbs knew this and just gave him another Gibbs stare. "Okay boss, but I don't think our going t like what I have to say," stated DiNozzo.

"Try me DiNozzo," responded Gibbs.

Tony took a deep breath, hoping to stall but Ziva got impatient. "Tony would you just tell us why you lied about calling in sick already. What, did you not want to leave one of your blonde bimbos alone this time. tired of a one-night stand? Going for two nights?"

"No! I gave up one-night stands. I'm to old for that," retorted Tony sounding embarrassed and glancing towards Jeanne, much to the surprise of Ziva and Gibbs.

"Well then what is it Tony and who is she," Ziva practically screamed at him.

"Zi would you relax!" Tony screamed in response. "It's not that big of a deal. Now shut up and let me explain. Okay?" added Tony much more softer.

"Fine Tony, but hurry up we have an investigation to do." Said Ziva.

"Okay, so I guess I'll start with our second question, since that will be the easiest to answer. This is Jeanne, she's a doctor here and she's also my girlfriend. We've been dating for almost three months. Now I'll answer your second question, just don't interrupt. This is going to sound ridiculous and I know that you both will be mad at me. so will McGee, Ducky, and Abby most of all. Oh yeah, Abby's gonna be pissed. So here goes. I have daughter she's thirteen. Here name is Aimee, but I call her Bambi cause bambino in Italian is baby but her favorite movie growing up as a kid was Bambi, so I shortened it to Bambi. You know instead of Bambino? Well anyways, her mom pretty much ditched us, because she wanted an abortion but I wanted Aimee so she agreed to have her, but have no part of her. The reason why I'm at the hospital right now is because Aimee was sick when I woke up today and then she lost consciousness so then I called 911 and then I ended up here, and yeah," finished Tony, taking a deep breath expecting the worst.

"You could have told us DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Well yeah I know Boss, but," started Tony

"I understand why you didn't," finished Gibbs cutting Tony off.

"So your not mad," asked Tony tentatively.

"DiNozzo. I probably wouldn't have told my boss about Kelly if I were an agent just starting. You wanted to protect her. Keep her out of danger. The best way to do that is if no one even knows about her to begin with."

"Thanks Boss," said Tony. "What about you Ziva?" Tony asked fearing that it would ruin his relationship with his partner.

"You what you thought was right. You wanted to protect her Tony. It might have been the smartest thing you have ever done. Like Gibbs said, no one can hurt her if no one knows about her," said Ziva , admiring what Tony had did and what sacrifices he had made for his child. "Besides. I'm sure McGee will love the leverage," added Ziva with a smirk on her face.

"I guess he kinda deserves it," Tony stated.

"Why would McGee deserve it Tony. What did you do? Because I swear to god DiNozzo if you did anything to my desk I will find a paperclip," Ziva ended threateningly.

"Would you relax ninja. I just might have put a little something on his keyboard." Tony said.

"If he needs nail polish remover again DiNozzo, you're buying it, and with that Gibbs left the room.

"Looks like I'm stopping by Walgreenz," muttered Tony.

"Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you Jeanne. I must say you must be a miracle worker," said Ziva heading to the door. Jeanne gave her a questioning look. "Well if you broke Tony of one-night stands," said Ziva holding up her hands, then turning around and exiting the room jogging to catch up to Gibbs.

"So that was your team?" Jeanne asked turning around to face Tony.

"There not just my team, there my family," responded Tony turning down to face Jeanne. "That's why it was so hard to tell them the truth. It could have ruined everything. I know that it'll take at least a day for Abby to get over the fact that I lied to her for almost six years. Which means more black flowers."

"What?" asked Jeanne giggling.

"It's a long story," responded Tony brushing his lips against hers. Then he guided her out of the hallway and started back to the waiting room.

"Oh Tony wrong way. Aimee just got moved to room 307," Said Jeanne pulling Tony in the opposite direction that he was headed.

"Is she awake now?" asked Tony worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out.

Tony smiled to himself. He was glad that there was a we. He didn't think he would be able to make it through this without her, and that's when it hit him. Maybe Ziva was right, Jeanne was a miracle worker. He was no longer the sexist pig that he use to be. He genuily cared about Jeanne and this was the first time he had felt like that about a women. He put that thought in the back of his mind deciding to talk to Aimee when she woke up. Because she had to wake up. Didn't she?


End file.
